Presently various portable electronic devices, such as mobile phone, MP4 and personal digital assistant (PDA), are more and more popular due to their increasing functions. These portable electronic devices are also thinner and thinner for the convenience of carrying carriage by people.
For example, in a current mobile phone, a gasket is usually disposed between a housing and a display module such as an LCD module to avoid any damage to the display module caused by a collision, e.g., as by bumping, dropping, hitting, hard pressing, and so on. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a transparent protective film 110 on the housing is adhered with a gasket 120 having a certain thickness. Thus, when a main body of the mobile phone having the display module is mounted with the housing together, the gasket 120 is disposed between the transparent protective film 110 and the LCD module 130 to serve as a cushion material, as illustrated in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a section diagram taken along line A-A′ of FIG. 1. It shall be particularly pointed out that FIGS. 1 and 2 only schematically illustrate portions related to a gasket mounting arrangement.
In such an arrangement, the gasket 120 occupies a part of the entire thickness of the mobile phone, which is a negative factor for a design that intends to reduce the thickness. In addition, the gasket 120 can only avoid the damage to the LCD module caused by a collision perpendicular to the display surface of the LCD module, while it cannot protect the side surfaces of the LCD module.